


Why do I have to wear this?

by Dreedle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Infantilism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreedle/pseuds/Dreedle
Summary: Kaneki is pushed into something new.





	1. Chapter 1

Yamori, aka Jason, had his large muscle packed arm rested over his boyfriend, Kaneki. They have been together for about 2 years now. When they first met kaneki thought he would have to make a trip to the hospital. Now thinking about it, in retrospect he should have known Jason actually liked him.  
...................................................................................................................  
"I'm hungry Kaneki! Let's eat pizza!" Hide complained. Kaneki almost crashed to the hard cement from the heavy weight his best friend suddenly hung on him.  
"Hide! Get off me!" Kaneki huffed. He heard a light chuckle and then suddenly the extra weight lifted.  
"Any thing for you my love," Hide turned Kaneki to face him and lifted his chin up slightly so their eyes were locked. Theirs faces were so close that their lips were almost touching.  
"Hi-hide!" Kaneki's body froze and his face burned like fire.  
"Why are you blushing Kaneki? Aren't we always this close?" Hide loved teasing Kaneki. He always had the cutest expressions.  
"No-not this close Hide" Kaneki stuttered again. He was finally able to push Hide away. Before Hide could feel hurt, he gave him a shy smile and apologised. Kaneki knew hide liked him but he didn't know if he should take the risk of pursuing that kind of relationship because it would kill him if they couldn't stay friends if it didn't work out.  
"You know I love you Hide but I don't think I could be more with you" Kaneki tried to explain.  
"Don't worry Kaneki. No pressure." Hide looked sad but then smirked "You'll fall in love with me soon enough." He stole a quick kiss from Kaneki's lips and ran away laughing. He certainly had a way with short circuiting Kaneki's brain because Kaneki become stone still again. However, moments later he started chasing his long time friend.  
"Hey! You can't just kiss me and run away!" Kaneki yelled a little too loudly and unfortunately attracted unwanted attention. He seen the stares and blushed but kept running after Hide. He swore to himself that he would teach Hide a lesson once he caught up.  
They finally stopped at the destination set by Hide; the movie theater. After catching his breath Kaneki asked why they were there.  
"Because I want us to be in a dark place so I can kiss you whenever I want," He replied matter of factly. Kaneki felt his face heat up again. This time he wrapped his arm arm Hide's neck and choked him...not too hard.  
"Will you stop that!?" Hide had enough air to laugh but conceded. They ended up watching the new horror movie. Kaneki loved it, Hide not so much. After the movie Hide would jump at every little sound.  
"You know what they say Hide, Karma's a bitch," Kaneki continued laughing. Hide wasn't amused and had an idea.  
"You're right Kaneki. I'm sorry. Please save me," Hide then jumped onto Kaneki and they both fell onto the ground. "Ouch..You were supposed to catch me!"  
"I didn't know you were gonna jump on me!" Kaneki winced at the pain in his bum. Hide got up first and pulled his friend up.  
"Fine. I forgive you." He smiled at an Kaneki.  
"You forgive me??!" Kaneki asked incredulously.  
"Yeah, I'd forgive you no matter what you do to me," Hide had that damned smirk on again.  
"Hide..."  
"Alright alright. I'm just kidding. Please forgive me Kaneki" Hide pleaded. "I'll pay for dinner" Kaneki couldn't stay mad at Hide nor did he want to but he certainly didn't want to make it easy on him.  
"Fine, lets go to that Italian place and I want dessert too."  
"Of course. Anything you want Kaneki" Hide smiled brightly.  
One the way to the restaurant Kaneki started talking about the new book he's been reading. It was another horror book. Hide didn't understand how they were so interesting to Kaneki. The last time he read a horror story, The shining, he had nightmares for a week. He tried putting the book in the freezer like Joey said but it didn't help. Regardless of Hide's aversion to horror, he still listened to Kaneki intently. They were barely aware of their surroundings and ended up hitting someone and that someone was big.  
"Watch where you're going, you little runts!" It was Jason and behind him stood his friend Nico. You could say Jason was well known for bullying other students.  
"uh..sorry Jason. We didn't mean to run into you. We were talking about a book I've been reading. Please excuse us." Kaneki had his arms raised up in a placating manor and plastered a disarming smile on his face. Jason did not look like he was going to bash their skulls in anymore.  
"We'll pay attention in the future. Gotta go now. Bye" Hide grabbed Kaneki's wrist and quickly moved away from the other two.  
.-.  
"Are you going to just let them leave Jason?" Nico asked  
"Yeah, why not." Jason replied while looking at the runts scurrying away. The answer was short and did not satisfy Nico. He was waiting for a Fight, or rather hoping for one. Jason never was forgiving even to his own friends. Nico left the matter where it be and continued following his friend.  
.-.  
Hide kept a hold of Kaneki's wrist and walked as quickly as possible to the restaurant. Every few moments or so he would take a look around him to make sure they weren't being followed. Both Hide's and Kaneki hearts were beating really fast because they knew they almost had a painful encounter with a beast. A year ago they heard some kid accidentally bumped Jason's shoulder and ended up in the hospital for a few days. There was a rumor that Jason's father paid the medical bills and offered extra money so the kid and his family wouldn't pursue the matter through the courts.  
"Hide." Kaneki wrist was hurting. "Hide. stop." Hide kept pulling him. "Hide!!" Finally Hide stopped and looked back at Kaneki.  
"What is it? Did you see someone?" Hide looked behind Kaneki. Hide wasn't just worried about himself but Kaneki too. He wants to protect his friend but he doesn't think he could go against Jason which is why escaping was the best option.  
"Hide it's ok. He's not following us. If he really wanted to beat us up we'd already be roadkill." Kaneki tried to joke.  
"Not funny. You know what happened to the last guy right?  
"Yeah Yeah. I know but we got away. Oh? hey there's the restaurant! After all this running I'm starved. come on lets go!" Kaneki started off to the restaurant.  
Kaneki had order spaghetti and Hide order some pasta dish. They pushed the memory of meeting Jason to the back of their minds and continued their talk about that damned horror book. When the bill came Hide's eyes practically popped out of his sockets. Kaneki moved his head in a curious manor. He tried to pull the bill from Hide's hands but it was kept away from him.  
"Don't worry about the bill Kaneki. I promised I was gonna pay for dinner." Hide reassured Kaneki but though about all the cheap ramen he would have to consume for the next week, if he wanted to eat anything anyways. He then called the waiter so he could pay.  
"Thanks for dinner. I really enjoyed hanging out with you today Hide" Kaneki had his usual beautiful smile that Hide could never resist. "Next time I'll pay for everything." Kaneki promised.  
"Don't worry about it. I want to pay for our dates." Hide smiled and started walking in the direction of their homes.  
"D-dates!?" Kaneki stuttered.


	2. Stop making me blush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick outing.

Hide walked Kaneki all the up to his apartment. He was going to leave as soon as he knew kaneki was safe but was stopped. His friend didn't seem to want him to leave or so Hide convinced himself.  
"Why don't you stay the night Hide?" Kaneki had a hold of his friends sweater sleeve. "It's too late. You might run into Jason as well." Hide hated the death grip he had on his heart. _Why can't you be mine?_  
"Will you let me sleep with you if I stay?" Hide smiled innocently. His smile grew when Kaneki's face reddened from naughty thoughts. "The last time I slept on the couch I woke up with a lot of pain in my neck." he whined cutely. Kaneki had to look away because he was even more embarrassed from the misunderstanding.  
"Yeah sure...just..just no funny business, ok?" he said while walking away.  
"What do you mean by Funny Business, my love? I would never do something you wouldn't like." Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. A stranger might think they were a couple but Hide was always draping himself around his friend. Kaneki wasn't as clingy but enjoyed the closeness nonetheless. Lately though he's been trying to keep his distance from Hide because he doesn't want a misunderstanding between them.  
"Hide...your lips are touching the back of my neck. Come on lets just get ready for bed." Kaneki waited for Hide to release him because he didn't want to push him away again. Lucky for him Hide let go and asked to borrow a shirt to wear to bed. He wore it over his boxers.  
"Thanks for the shirt buddy. I thought I'd only have my boxers to wear." Hide and Kaneki were laying in bed. Both were laying on their right side with Hide looking at Kaneki. "Good night"  
"Good night" Kaneki replied sleepily.  
............................................................................................  
Kaneki woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. After adjusting to the blinding light he rolled over to see if Hide was still asleep. To his surprise he wasn't even there. Usually Hide would sleep til noon on the Saturdays. Kaneki had to practically wrestle him out of bed. He immediately got out of bed to search for his missing friend. He found him as soon as he reached the kitchen. Hide was cooking breakfast.  
"Oh hey! Was I being to loud? Sorry for waking you." Hide had his head turned toward Kaneki as he spoke. He was still able to flip the pancake he had been tending to.  
"I didn't hear anything. The light was shining too brightly to stay asleep is all. I got worried when I didn't see you next to me" Kaneki pouted a little.  
"Aww did you miss me?" Hide had just finished making breakfast and was busy setting the table.  
"No! It's just that you usually don't wake up before me." Kaneki huffed and stomped to the table. He felt his face warm up. Will you stop trying to make me blush all the damn time!  
"Oh well, I just wanted to make you a good breakfast. I thought we could walk around town together or we could just still in all day. It's up to you buddy!" Hide sat down and started eating his pancakes.  
"Yeah, I read about a new book that just came out today. Can we go to the book store and maybe get some ice cream. I heard it was going to get as high as the 90s today. oh and maybe we could just come back after and watch movies the rest of the day?"  
"That sounds like a good idea! I have no place to go so I will follow you where ever you want to go." Hide still had some pancake in his mouth. Usually Kaneki thought people talking with their mouth full were disgusting but Hide some how made it ...cute.  
"You sure you won't be too bored? We can do something else you want to do too," Kaneki was worried he was acting too selfishly.  
"Like I said, I have no plans but to hang out with you."  
"heh heh ok. uh ..thanks for the breakfast. It was delicious" Kaneki smiled. They fell into comfortable silence. After finishing breakfast they got dressed and walked into the coolness of the morning.  
In order to get to the Avalanche Bookstore they had to ride two buses and walk about 10 minutes. By the time they arrived, the temp jumped up several degrees. They rushed inside the air conditioned building.  
"Wow, it got hot pretty quick! Just ten minutes in the heat and I almost died!"  
"No need to exaggerate Hide" Kaneki sighed."Lets stay here for a little bit until we stop sweating buckets"  
"Now who's exaggerating" Kaneki ignored hide's comment and started looking over the new book selection. It didn't take long for Kaneki to find the book he's been waiting for.  
"Here it is! Engineered Stockholm Syndrome! I heard great reviews about this," Kaneki smiled brightly while opening the cover. "It's basically about three rich kids messing with other student's lives just because they're bored. Then one unfortunate new student becomes their next target. It's not horror but I think I'll enjoy it" Kaneki shut the book and started walking to the cashier.  
"Sounds interesting. How about we cuddle in bed while you read it to me?" Kaneki had just received the bag with his new book when Hide suggested the cuddle session.  
"Sure. It's too hot to be walking about. I think I have some ice cream in the freezer anyways. Lets just go back now," Kaneki said while walking out the book store. Hide, on the other hand, did not follow. He was too busy gaping. He was joking, mostly, and didn't expect kaneki to agree.  
"W-wait! You serious??"  
"Yes...You weren't?" Kaneki frowned a little. He was looking forward to reading the book right away...and laying next to Hide.  
"Well I was just kidding. I wasn't.." Hide stopped explaining when he seen Kaneki's frown deepen. "No! I mean Yes! Yes I'm completely serious about cuddling with you Kaneki! I love listening to you read. It's so relaxing." Hide was releived when Kaneki smiled again.  
"Okay. Are you sure theres no other place you wanna go to before we get back?"  
"Nope! The sooner we cuddle the happier I'll be." Kaneki's smile widened after hearing that.  
They got off the last bus and continued walking to the apartment. Kaneki's mind was mixed up. On one hand, he didn't want to ruin their friendship but on the other he wants to be as close as possible. _Why did I accept his proposal to cuddle? I shouldn't have done that! He might think...well something.What should I do now?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are too short, I know. I hope my frequency of updating makes up for it.  
> My story has taken a slight turn but I should get it back on track soon cuz infantilism is an interesting subject.


	3. A budding relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Hide decide to go to a convenience store.

As they were walking, Kaneki thought they should make a quick trip to the convenience store and pick up some food and drinks since his fridge was looking pretty empty. It would only take an extra 5 minutes.   
"What are you getting? I'll pay for whatever you want," assured Hide. Both Kaneki and Hide were looking through the drinks. Kaneki was thinking about buying a soda or a vitamin water. It's so hot that he'll probably be dehydrated soon. He looked up at Hide when he heard his offer.  
"uh..no I can pay for it Hide. Thanks"  
"but I want to provide nurishment for you, my love" Hide pouted. Kaneki quickly placed his hands over Hide's mouth to silence him and then he looked around them.  
"What are you saying?? That's weird Hide." Kaneki scowled. Hide had an amused look in his eyes. He took both Kaneki's hand in his and kissed his fingers. With a quick flash of red, Kaneki had quickly pulled his hands down and turned away. He set his soda and sandwich on the counter. Hide set his items next to his.  
"Don't be mad. Can I buy these for you to make up for it?" Hide pleaded.  
*sigh* "Yeah that would be great thanks." Hide smiled and then had the cashier ring them up together so he can pay. With one hand he grabbed the bag with both their items and the other he grabbed Kaneki.  
"Kaneki." Both boys turned to look at the new comer. To their surprise, they saw Yamori walking toward them with a devious smile on his face.   
In moments Yamori stood looming over them. He was wearing jeans and a muscle shirt. The image of a centipede was so distorted that you almost couldn't tell what it was. Kaneki stared too long and when he looked up to Yamori's face he was given a wink. It turns out Hide wasn't the only one who can make him blush.  
"What do you want Yamori?" Hide asked a little too sharply. Yamori stared at him with quiet calculation. He knew this meeting has to go well or he might not get another chance.  
"I just wanted to apologize to both of you. The other night I was in a bad mood due to unfortunate circumstances." Although he said he wanted to apologize to both of them, he was only looking at Kaneki which didn't bode well with Hide.  
"I'm sure we both will accept your apology Yamori so don't worry about it. Me and Kaneki have somewhere else to be though so good bye." Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand this time and tried to leave but Kaneki pulled his hand away.  
"Don't try to talk for me Hide. I can do it myself" Kaneki argued.  
"So you won't forgive me?" Yamori asked a little surprised. His eyes widened almost unnoticeable.  
"No!...I mean yes I forgive you but...I just wanted to say thank you for coming out of your way to apologize. After all, we were the ones to run into you." Kaneki had that adorable smile that Yamori is beginning to love, regardless of how awkward he seems to be. That awkwardness will vanish completely if Yamori could spend more time with him or so he convinced himself. Yamori smile reassuringly back, to the best of his abilities anyways.  
"That's great! I also wanted to take you to dinner...Hide too of course. I won't be able to forgive myself if I'm not sure we can let by gones be by gones." Kaneki could see the look of hopeful determination on Yamori's face and it was cute. Kaneki smiled a little because somehow he could label both Hide and Yamori cute. They are each other's opposites for crying out loud!  
"That's a nice gesture Yamori but Kaneki and I already have plans. Right, Kaneki?" Hide said and started walking off. When he looked behind him, he noticed Kaneki still beside the school's bully. He huffed when he saw the look on Kaneki's face. A sort of disapproving look.  
"I would love to join you for dinner. Again thanks." Kaneki had turned back to Yamori and gave him another smile. "But could we get dinner some other time because I'm a little warn out. Too hot" He continued and started fanning himself for emphasis.   
"Oh that's okay! This was much too short notice anyways. How about Friday?"  
"hm..I don't think we have anything planned. Hey Hide, do you have anything planned on Friday?" Hide reluctantly walked back to the two.   
"I was planning on relaxing on the couch in my boxers that day but I supposed I could reschedule. I wouldn't want to miss a free meal." Hide smiled at Kaneki and sneakily gave Yamori a sneer.   
"I thought it was just going to be Kaneki and I because you didn't want to go." Yamori forced a smile.  
"What are you talking about? Where ever Kaneki goes, I go. Plus, I want to get to know you more." Hide had his brilliant smile on.   
"You really want to come with us Hide?"  
"Yeah, it sounds like fun. I wouldn't want to go today since it is so hot but Friday is supposed to be down in the 70's." Hide knew what Yamori was up to and he wasn't going to let Kaneki be alone with him. "Thanks for the offer!" Hide said cheerily. He wasn't stupid so he wasn't about to push his luck. After all, Yamori could tear his limbs off, if he wished.  
"Kaneki, can we go now? I'm so hungry and soo hot.." Hide whined. He's gotten really good at that, thought Kaneki.   
"Yeah sure Hide. Sorry Yamori but I gotta go now." Kaneki smiled apologetically.  
"Ok. Can I have your number then?"  
"Sure! my number is 5551456987" After giving Yamori his number, Kaneki pulled on Hide's wrist gently and started walking off. Yamori watch as they left. Moreso as Kaneki left.  
"Just a little longer and I'll be all you can think about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I think I have to story going in the right direction :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry short chapter. My muse leaves me pretty quick. btw diapers will be involved in this. so watch out.


End file.
